You never know
by Kawaii girl 4 life
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha- He wants her but his honor is holding him back...but will his control last forever?


Ok, I know I shouldn't be doing a new fic but I can't resist! I know I have not updated in a **YEAR**! Oh gosh! I know that's horrible but, I'm not really home most of the time and by the time I reach home its 6.30 and I'm just so tired, with school, stress, fights and boys… But yeah anyway on with the fic oh and it's an Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover! Oh, and don't mind the author's notes throughout the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Huh? You think I own IY and YYH? I think you got a screw loose up in that head of yours!

'Why can't we have her?'

'She's taken Youko! We can't just steal her from her boyfriend.' Kurama said to his counterpart (well actually thought to his counterpart but that's not the point.)

'But he doesn't feel right... I don't trust him.'

'I don't trust him either but he's Kagome's choice, we have to respect that.'

For the past 3 months their friend Kagome had been seeing a human male named Guki. He was what every girl would ever want in her man. With ebony locks going down to his shoulders that gave him a mysterious look and cinnamon eyes that strangely looked crimson. Always kind and polite, giving gifts for no apparent reason, even pulling out chairs for her.(A/n: I'm not sure what they do, so I just put these, cause I know they are American customs so just work with me here) But he still seemed to give off a dark aura that Kagome somehow couldn't feel.

'He makes me sick.''

'I agree whole heartedly Youko, whole heartedly...'

"Kagome, koishii, Come with me for a moment…" Guki said smoothly, taking hold of her hand to pull try and her up from her spot on the couch.

"But, I was about to talk to Kurama…."

"Onegai?"

"Oh, fine," Looking annoyed at her boyfriend for interrupting her time with Kurama, she got up and turn to him, "I'll talk to you later Kurama. Give me call if you need anything," she said smiling at him as she was led away by Guki.

"Sure, Kagome-chan, we'll talk later…." He trailed off watching her walk away with her boyfriend.

'Really hate that guy'

'Likewise.'

'I remember when I first met her; we didn't hit it off all too well, did we?"

'Not at all…'

Flashback

"Ouch!"

Time and time again she fell as she travelled through the dense woods. You see, during a battle they had split up and she had gotten lost in the forest looking for a way to escape, only to end up in a deserted forest. After a half hour of walking around she decided to look for some water to drink, after listening closely she heard the sound of running water, looking for the source, she came upon a bank of water. Sitting down to take a break from all that walking, she found a bowl shape leaf to dip into the water to drink from.

"Ahhh I really needed that…" she sighed after she took a refreshing drink of water.

'Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? Why am I always the burden of the group? Can't I be more like an asset, more like…Kikyou.' She thought sadly as she gazed down at water.

A couple meters away she had an unknown visitor watching her every move.

'So this is the guardian I have heard so much about…I wonder where her watch dog is… probably abandoned her (A/N: Nothing personal cause I really love Inu.) inu are so unreliable….though I would have loved to rip that mutt into threads just for the thrill of it… no loss; I will just take what I have been given.' Youko thought as he prepared to pounce on his prey. 'Maybe I can take the guardian too…'

"Give me the jewel, human!" Shouted a bear youkai from across the water.

"Arg, why now?!? I don't even have my bow!"

Suddenly a white blur flew across her vision, looking round to see what happened she came to the conclusion that it was the wind only to find that the demon in front of her was in many pieces on the ground.

Quickly looking for an escape she ran threw the way she came from, only to hit into a stone hard chest.

"Oww that hurt…" She moaned, slowly getting up from the ground.

"Stop your moaning girl and give me the jewel."

Scattering back to get away from the demon, she chanted a protect spell that she had learned from Kaede. Just as she finished the spell a blue barrier appeared around her blocking Youko from getting any closer to her. (A/N: Okay, I know it has to be pink but, I'm not really a lover of pink so I just picked blue)

Touching the barrier, he pulled back hissing from the scorch he received from the miko ki protecting it. "Drop the barrier you troublesome human and I will leave you alive and well…if you had over the jewel."

"Now, why would I be so stupid as to do that? I can't understand this thing with youkai, always thinking that they are 'oh so powerful' and can demand anything they want from us 'lowly' humans and they even have the nerve to think they'll get it from us! And by the way I have a name and it is not human, girl, wench, bitch or anything else your small mind can come up with, it's Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" She shouted highly annoyed with the demon in front of her.

"Learn to respect your superiors' girl," he said coldly as he set out to complete his plan (A/N: In the span of time Kagome was talking he could have thought up a quick but smart plan. How? Cause he's just sexy like that! )

"I would rather go to h-," sensing another presence in the barrier she turned around only to find a swarm of vines behind her.

"Ok, so I see you can back up your what you say…but, you don't have to go so far, you could of just asked nicely," she said nervously backing up. Not noticing that she was backing up out of her barrier. Feeling herself bump into something she froze. A hand wrapped around her waist pulling her into a hard and warm body and the other hand found itself in her hair combing his fingers through it.

"Well, Ka-Go-Me you seem trapped," he purred seductively into her ear. Mocking how she had said her name early.

"Uhh…"She moaned relaxing her head against his shoulder, eyes strangely blank. Suddenly snapping out of it, she started struggle somehow getting hold of his hand in her mouth and biting down.

"Ha, do you think you can get out of my hold just from a simple bite?"He gave a dry laugh with a strange look in his eye. "Though I am surprised you got out of my seduction spell, you are a strong miko, Kagome, and I will give you that. Maybe I can keep you as a prize of conquest? Yes, you can be my concubine and I'm sure willing. So what do you say miko Kagome?"

Ok that's the first chappy…What you think? Does it make you skin tingle or make you want to throw up all over the place? Okay, now on to a next topic that does not involve vomit… Reviews would be helpful, if you want to give any. Also flames are welcome only if you give the reason why you don't like it and I want a good reason too. Not some reason saying "Oh, that can't happen." HELLO PEOPLE! This is fan fiction; anything can happen if I wish it to happen. And if you don't put a reason why you don't like it, it's most likely that you hating on me and you will be put on my hater's and flamer's section which will be coming soon on my profile.

P.S If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm sorry cause my English ain't all too good, even though it's my first language. Where I live I don't really use proper English except in maybe English class and when I'm talking to someone important, which ain't to often in the first place.

Doei allemaal! (Dutch for bye everyone)

Oh, and just to point it out so you know where to go, check out the bluish-purplish button to the bottom left. Click on it and review, 5-10 reviews are needed for me to update, just so you know.

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\/


End file.
